bones's day off
by BIGHROCKS
Summary: what happens when booth takes bones to the fair  bb  my first ff so please be king  and i know its a rubbish summary
1. Chapter 1

okay so this is my fist ff please be nice and Please review

"BONES" a familiar voice filled the Jefrosonian.It was soon followed by an angry looking Agent Booth bursting through the doors with a young child in toll. The female doctor's head shot up "Booth, what's the problem!!!" Concern shone in her eyes. Staring at her in disbelief Booth slowly replied "The problem is the fact that it is 10:35 on a Sunday morning and you are sat on your office floor sifting through files". Rolling her eye's Bones looked back at her files and reluctantly replied "Well I got bored at home and decided now would be the perfect chance to catch up on some of my neglected work".

Bones P.O.V

_Why does he have to look so damn nice? Doesn't he realise how distracting he is.Oh crap Temperance you can't have these thoughts you really can't._

"You obviously don't understand the concept of a day off do you Bones? Well tough cause you're getting one" As he said it a determined look clouded Booths eyes. Then the small child booth had brought with him suddenly spoke "oooh daddy can the bones lady come with us, can she daddy, please can she"

The smile that attacked Booths face when the boy spoke was enough to make any woman weak at the knee's let alone Bones.

"As long as you ask Doctor Brennen nicely I'm sure she can Parker"

"Daaaddy" the high pitched voice rang through Seeley's car "Daddy I really NEED the toilet"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bread is to a starving man as reviews are to a struggling writer.

go on hit the button


	2. Chapter 2

"Daaady" the high pitched voice rang through the car "I NEEEED the toilet" Booths face broke into a mocking grin as he laughed at the urgency in his sons voice

"Parker what on heavens earth HAVE you been drinking" laughing he turned to face his partner, but the scared look on her face made Booth quickly turn back to face the road. Closing his eyes. The breaks squealed on as the car jolted forwards

The TV was glaring in the background "Reasons for the crash are yet unknown" suddenly a phone interrupted the couple. Tearing himself from his girlfriends lips Jack Hodgins managed to pick up his phone "Hodgins …. Erm yes...i...Erm" pulling himself together Hodgins managed to say a quiet goodbye and slowly returned his phone back to its base. Turning to face Angela his face told her something was wrong before his mouth could start

Within 15 minutes all the squints were sat around the bed of one of there favoured colleges whilst in the background the beeping of the heart monitor slowed

Woo who is in the bed

Please review if you think I should carry on


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its took me so long to update guys!

3 weeks 4 days and 6 hours later

Beep-Beeo-Beep.The noice from the heart moniter reverbarted around the room as Temperance Brennen inaudibily cursed herself for allowing the day to go ahead.If only she'd have stopped Booth NO no if only's right now there was more to do than sit here wallowing in her self pity.Gazing across the room to the sleeping form lay near her,Tempe thought about all the times she nearly told him, Nearly explained.Nearly. That one small word can change a sentance but also changed her life.Looking down Tempe suddenly found herself stairing into a pair of familiar chocolate brown orbs

"Hey partner" Booths rough voice invaded Tempes ears and made every fiber of her bieng stand on end."Hey" she whispered back, shocked by how calm her own voice was.Moving closer Tempe retrieved a cup from the table a passed it booth.Taking the cup Booth wonderd how she had known what he was going to ask for.Sencing his cofusion Tempe simply explainde "Your voice way hoarse when you spoke and whilst you were talking your eyes happened to be on the cup so i assumed thats what you wanted" Tempes eyes sparkled with humor.Smirking Booth took the cup and gulped down the water.Glancing over to Tempe who had retook her position in the chair a thought struck Booth."Bones, How long have i been out" he asked uncertanty creaping into his now silk like voice." erm just under a month" tempe replied trying to keep her voice free of emotion. _the worst month of my life_ she thought although not daring to say it aloud "A month" Booth splutterd trying to collect his thoughts. Just as he opened his mouth to question Tempe on what he had missed a small recognisable child rushed into the room and launched himself onto tempes lap.". Speaking a mile a minuite the child soon concluded his one sided conversation " And then Doctor Bones i thought i heard daddy shouting".Love shining in Tempes eyes she threw her head back and laughed."Why dont you go say hello to daddy Parker" she said her eyes glistening with every word she said. Turning around Parker was met with one of the biggest most Grins of his life.

"Hey kiddo'


End file.
